La catábasis del destino
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [8x01] Se dice que las almas gemelas están atadas por un fino e irrompible hilo, que no hay barrera ni física ni psicológica que impida que se reencuentren, incluso sabiendo que el destino está en contra, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que esas dos almas vivan encadenadas en un fuego infernal. ¿Será así? ¿O Damon y Elena, una vez más, demostrarán ser la excepción?


**Título:** La catábasis del destino

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Damon Salvatore / Elena Gilbert.

 **Sinopsis:** [8x01] Se dice que las almas gemelas están atadas por un fino e irrompible hilo, que no hay barrera ni física ni psicológica que impida que se reencuentren, incluso sabiendo que el destino está en contra, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que esas dos almas vivan encadenadas en un fuego infernal, sufriendo y con el corazón destrozado. ¿Será así? ¿O Damon y Elena, una vez más, demostrarán ser la excepción?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 _ **la catábasis del destino**_

 _ **capítulo único**_

Todo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de lo que sus mortales ojos habían presenciado minutos atrás, todavía podía sentir esas imágenes quemando sus retinas, condenando lo que quedaba de su alma al fuego del infierno que se había instalado en su interior desde el día que dejó que ese monstruo invadiera su mente. No podía hacer nada más que retener el sufrimiento en el último rincón de su mente, no entendía como Enzo era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo después de todo lo que habían visto o hecho en esos meses, le envidiaba profundamente.

Lo único que Damon podía hacer era cerrar los ojos, abandonar su cuerpo y sumergirse en ese sueño o ilusión que él mismo había creado tiempo atrás como un vago intento de no perder el último atisbo de control que tenía sobre sí mismo. No le había mentido a su amigo cuando le dijo que había arrancado el interruptor de la humanidad de cuajo, pero tampoco había sido una verdad absoluta, porque, seamos sinceros, ¿existe dicho interruptor? Rose le confesó, antes de morir que no, que "el interruptor" era la excusa estúpida que un vampiro ponía a sus seres queridos cuando recobraba el control de sus sentimientos y emociones para que estos no se sintieran mal ni el susodicho vampiro tampoco. Ahora, él usaba esa excusa para que esa abominación monstruosa no tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse a su familia ni al cuerpo de su amada, y usarlo en su contra.

Le estaba yendo bastante bien, la cara de horror de su hermano pequeño era la prueba perfecta.

O eso creía él, porque el monstruo le había demostrado, una vez más, que podía recrear el infierno en la tierra, delante de sus narices. Sí, hoy esa especie de sirena se había pasado de la raya. Lo que Damon y Enzo presenciaron esa madrugada fue la cosa más horrible y asquerosa del universo. Ni en sus ciento sesenta años y pico había visto algo así, ni se había visto envuelto en algo tan espantoso directamente. Ni de casualidad.

Sin embargo, lo peor no fue eso. Fue que, esa hija de puta, había decidido que era una maravillosa idea que ellos dos fueran testigos de esa masacre sin poder hacer nada más que ver a la gente gritar, a los niños suplicar mientras la sangre se derramaba por sus pequeños e inocentes ojos y un largo etcétera que Damon prefería no rememorar porque lo que estaba buscando era evadirse de la realidad-infierno que estaba viviendo en primera persona, no recrearla de nuevo y romperse.

Frunció el ceño, entreabrió los ojos y comprobó que no había nadie cerca. Tomó el libro que llevaba arrastrando con él desde hacía meses y lo utilizó para cubrir su vista. Esta vez le estaba costando más dejarse llevar, no iba a desistir. Forzó su mente y dejó que la niebla tan familiar invadiera hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando quiso darse cuenta la oscuridad era absoluta y diversas formas de luz aparecían ante sus dolidos ojos.

Sonrió.

Era una jodida sonrisa verdadera.

No estaba tan roto como creía.

—¿Damon?

El aludido se giró tan bruscamente que si esa ilusión fuera real y él un humano, seguramente se habría roto algo, pero como no era así, no le dio más importancia de la necesaria. No estaba allí para pensar, sino para descansar. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada medio preocupada y medio asustada de Elena, después el hecho de que la chica llevaba el mismo vestido de la boda de sangre de los Parker (cosa que él había evitado constantemente después de que creó su refugio, no quería ningún recuerdo de la noche que perdió a Elena) y que no era la misma imagen alegre, extrañada o enamorada que él formaba casi cada maldito día. Había algo mal o, mejor dicho, algo demasiado real en esa ilusión.

Y no sabía que era.

—Te necesito.

—Damon, ¿qué ocurre? —susurró apenada y dio un paso hacia adelante, aunque Damon quería que ella se acercara, rodeara su cuello con sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien, eso nunca pasaba porque, maldita sea, todas las escenas que recreaba de Elena eran recuerdos reales y este no había sucedido nunca, por eso retrocedió—. ¿Damon? Dime que todo va bien...

—No eres real —una sensación de vacío se instaló en su inexistente cuerpo, Elena no podía estar ahí, justo delante de sus narices, metida en su cabeza e invadiendo todos sus malos recuerdos de esos horribles meses e intentando contactar con él. No podía, no era verdad. No podría soportarlo—. No lo eres, ¿verdad?

La chica sonrió con ternura, en sus ojos podía apreciarse una lucha interior de la que Damon no quería saber nada por su propia salud mental, y rompió la distancia que los separaba para tomar el rostro del chico entre las manos. Damon cerró los ojos con dolor al sentir la calidez de Elena corriendo por sus venas y ese olor tan propio de ella que no recordaba que echara tanto de menos hasta que invadió sus fosas nasales por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso tener al amor de tu vida entre tus brazos? Tal vez era por eso por lo que Damon había evitado tocar la ilusión de Elena en sus sueños, para no sufrir más.

—Te necesito, Elena. No puedo más.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero tanto.

—Lo sé.

Damon abrió sus ojos al sentir como la voz de Elena se quebraba a causa de las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su menudo rostro. En los ojos de la chica solo había amor, un profundo y sincero amor, y una promesa repleta de "te quieros" de "nos reencontraremos", de "para siempres", de "nunca nos rendiremos" o de "saldremos de esta". Y Damon no pudo hacer otra que dejarse golpear por toda esa ola de sentimientos y emociones contradictorias porque ese era su hogar, el único sitio donde su corazón, completamente desnudo y repleto de heridas, estaba a salvo.

—Sobreviviremos, Damon. Siempre lo hacemos.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—Dicen que las almas gemelas están atadas por un hilo muy fino e irrompible —murmuró contra sus labios como si temiera ser escuchada y alejada del vampiro—. Me gusta pensar que el nuestro supera cualquier barrera física o mental. Siempre hemos estado conectados, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo que sí —acercó sus labios a los de Elena. No fue un beso como tal, quizá no era más que un pequeño contacto físico entre dos almas separadas por el universo, pero ese simple roce lo fue todo para ellos. No podían parar de llorar y tocarse, porque sabían que estaban viviendo en un tiempo prestado y que en cualquier momento algo o alguien vendría a recordar que la maldición de Elena seguía existiendo y que la cabeza de Damon seguía invadida por una terrible mujer que no dudaría en usar eso en su contra.

Se separaron pero sus manos se mantuvieron entrelazadas y sus miradas conectadas. El café con el cielo, diciendo nada y diciéndolo todo.

—Estaré ahí contigo. Seré tu ancla como tú eres la mía.

—No te merezco, princesa.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —bromeó ligeramente molesta pues, aunque no lo reconocería, echaba de menos esas discusiones sin sentido. Y acarició con la yema de los dedos la mejilla húmeda de Damon—. Nadie elige por mí, ni siquiera tú.

—Volveré a por ti.

—No me he marchado.

Y esta vez sus labios se unieron en un verdadero e intenso beso, donde los dos entregaron hasta el último ápice de su alma al otro. Damon sobreviviría al infierno, a la catábasis, costara lo que costara porque reencontrarse con Elena era el bálsamo que necesitaba para curar sus heridas y su eterna alma atormentada.

Cuando abrió los ojos -no recordaba haberlos cerrado- ya no estaba en esa oscuridad repleta de luz en los brazos de Elena, sino en un sillón con un libro horrible entre las manos y con el corazón en carne viva. Quiso gritar, romper algo o simplemente llorar como un niño desconsolado, sin embargo, solo miró a su alrededor alarmado, ahora que estaba tan frágil, cruzarse con esa arpía era como lanzarse al vacío sabiendo que el fuego te consumiría hasta decir basta. La mujer no perdería la oportunidad de atormentarlo y él no estaba dispuesto que ella supiera su debilidad. No así.

Tan absorto estaba en su detallada observación de la estancia que no se dio cuenta de que había un cuervo posado en el marco de la ventana y que este era demasiado familiar como para que Damon no entendiera lo que ese animal significaba, la conexión que reflejaba. Era un símbolo, pero como el universo siempre está en contra de que dos almas gemelas como Damon y Elena hallen la paz, el vampiro no fijó sus ojos azules en la ventana y el cuervo no emitió ni un sonido, ni siquiera cuando alzó el vuelo y dejó caer una reluciente pluma en la moqueta.

¿Pluma o promesa silenciosa?

 _"Sobreviviremos, Damon. Siempre lo hacemos"._

 ** _¿fin?_**

* * *

 _mi primer delena en meses, vosotros diréis._


End file.
